


Thursdays

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup likes Thursdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursdays

Jongup likes Thursdays. Classes end early on Thursdays.

They barely make it through the door and get their shoes off before Junhong is forcing him up against the wall and kissing him hard enough to take his breath away.

Jongup groans against the maknae's mouth and pulls him down to his level with his hands curled tight in that pale blond hair, the afternoon sun glinting off the perspiration that beads along Junhong's hairline. Even though it is early fall, the days are still warm and the heat is evident in Junhong's flushed cheeks and bright eyes, hot with desire when he opens them and presses his forehead to Jongup’s.

“I want you, hyung,” He breathes, and Jongup swallows, breath hitching in his throat when Junhong doesn’t wait for him to answer, hands sneaking beneath Jongup’s thighs and heaving him up suddenly.

Jongup hooks his legs around Junhong’s waist, mouth once more sucking at Junhong’s as the younger presses him up against the wall. Jongup can feel the hardness tenting Junhong’s slacks rubbing against his as the blond tries to keep him from sliding, arms straining. He’s never been the strongest, but Jongup can’t deny that this isn’t turning him on.

“Junhongie,” He breathes, breaking the kiss to brush his lips over the younger’s cheek, his jaw. “B-Bed..?” But Junhong shakes his head, hiking Jongup up again and kissing him hard enough that Jongup’s head thunks against the wall. Neither of them know if his groan is from pain or pleasure, but it doesn’t matter because Junhong is grinding his arousal against the seam in Jongup’s jeans, and the friction is driving them both insane.

Jongup feels suffocated in the best of ways, tilting his head and crashing their mouths together again, his hands sending Zelo’s snapback flying as he rakes his hands through the overly processed strands, tugging just a bit the rougher their kisses get. Junhong’s hands slide from his ass up his thighs and Jongup makes a small sound in the back of his throat, the tips of Junhong’s fingers pressing against the sensitive flesh like a trigger being pulled. Jongup’s legs unlock from around his waist but before the dancer can collapse on his suddenly wobbly legs, Junhong is there, long firm thigh sliding between Jongup’s, and that is just as bad. Jongup rolls his hips and moans as Junhong uses his height to keep Jongup right where he wants him, lips sucking at the older boy’s stuttering pulse as he tries to catch his breath.

“J-Junhongie..”

Junhong nods, close as well, his hands slamming to either side of Jongup’s head as he lets the older ride his thigh, but Jongup isn’t about to go alone, brain a hazy mess as he rips at the button on Junhong’s uniform pants and shoves his hand inside, encountering only brief resistance before he can wrap his hand around Junhong’s cock.

Junhong groans into his hair as Jongup tries to move his hand in time with his hips, only to stop and draw his hand out to lick a solid strip up his palm. He tilts his head up to capture Junhong’s lips with his as he shoves his hand back down the maknae’s pants, and Junhong actually mewls against his lips as he bucks his hips into Jongup’s fist, lips everywhere at once as he loses himself to the pleasure.

Jongup isn’t all that surprised when they slide down to the floor, his legs falling to either side of his dongsaeng’s hips as they keep rocking, though Junhong is unsatisfied until he has Jongup’s cock out in the cool air of the entryway as well, and Jongup takes it from there, wrapping his slick palm around them both. Junhong grabs for his ass as Jongup rolls his hips up and it won’t be long now, not with the way Junhong suddenly nips at his jaw and sits up, forcing Jongup nearly flat against the wall as he moves his hips the way he knows he would if he was fucking Jongup.

Jongup makes this high pitched whine in the back of his throat when Junhong crowds him, their breaths mingling and the sweat rolling down their temples as they rut frantically against one another. Jongup’s hand becomes a blur and Junhong smashes their lips together one last time before he erupts over Jongup’s hand, cum shooting in thick ropes over Jongup’s chest and abdomen. Jongup is close behind, a hard sigh of Junhong’s name lost against the taller boy’s mouth as he rides the wave out, thighs shaking over Junhong’s.

When he can think at least somewhat straight again, Jongup lets out a hard breath, head falling to the side as Junhong kisses up his throat, and Jongup can tell there’s a smile on his lips before he even opens his eyes. Junhong is indeed smiling at him, dimples and all, and Jongup smiles back, a chuckle on his lips.

“You look like you just got fucked.”

He takes in the flush on Junhong’s cheeks, and the way his hair is sticking up in odd angles. To be honest, Jongup kind of likes it. As he reaches up to fix it, Junhong rolls his eyes.

“You don’t look much better, _hyung_.”

Jongup follows his gaze downward, and wrinkles his nose.

“Good thing you do laundry, too.”

Junhong’s giggle brings the smile back to his face just before he kisses him.

“There’s a reason for that.”

Jongup hums.

He loves laundry day.


End file.
